Friends forever, right?
by musiclover99
Summary: As they grow older and get closer, the more they start drifting apart. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth through the years. Please read the AN. One-shot, Percy-centric. Warning: depressing-ish, AU.


_**Friends forever . . . right?**_**_  
_****A Percy Jackson story**  
**Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99**  
**©-Rick Riordan**

_**. . . nostalgia and melancholy have struck again, so for the umpteenth time, I write it all out. **_

_**. . .**_

_**AU, obviously. Or rather . . . non-canon, because it follows the book canon, but the future is hopefully much brighter for our favorite heroes.**_

* * *

"_As we go on . . .__  
__We remember . . ._  
_All the times we . . ._  
_Had together . . ._  
_And as our lives change_  
_For whatever . . ._  
_We will still be_  
_Friends forever . . ."_  
_-Vitamin C_

* * *

When they were _t.w.e.l.v.e_, (**_G~r~o~v~er_** technically **24**), they met

**_P-e-r-c-y_** met **_G~r~o~v~er_**, and eventually, **A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h**

Going on a _quest_, how could they not **bond**?

Those two were the **_greatest f:r:i:e:n:d:s P-e-r-c-y_** could ever have

_(he just didn't really realize that until maybe a few years later)_

* * *

When they were **t.h.i.r.t.e.e.n**, it was another _quest_((kind of))

This time, though, it was **just** **_P-e-r-c-y _**and **A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h**

{along with Percy's awesome little bro, Tyson, of course}

This time, it was to _**save G~r~o~v~e~r**_

**_G~r~o~v~e~r_**, his **b_e_s_t** and _o=n=l=y _**_f:r:i:e:n:d _**at that _horrible_ **Yancy ****Academy**

**_G~r~o~v~e~r_**. . . who was about to be a _**cyclops' wife**_

* * *

When they were f.o.u.r.t.e.e.n, **_P-e-r-c-y _**was beginning to expect _quests_

He was _not_ disappointed

**[or rather, he was]**

This time, it was to **_save _****A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h**

**A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h**, the _smart_ daughter of Athena who could annoy him **so much** . . .

_(but he was starting to love her for that too)_

**_G~r~o~v~e~r _**was there, along with some **new **_**f:r:i:e:n:d:s**_

It was **busy**

It was tiring

It was . . . _worth it_

After all, he saved his _**best f:r:i:e:n:d**_, right?

* * *

When they were f.i.f.t.e.e.n (or at least, _**P-e-r-c-y **_was _almost_ f.i.f.t.e.e.n), it was **A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h/'/s **_quest_

This time, it was **nerve-wrecking** for _all_ of them

**_G~r~o~v~e~r _**hated underground

**A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h/'/s**** p*r*o*p*h*e*c*y** _bothered _her . . . somehow

And _**P-e-r-c-y **_was almost _**s.i.x.t.e.e.n**_

{Tyson was there again, and of course _**P-e-r-c-y**__ cared_ . . . but at least he still kept in touch with the big guy}

It was **stressful**

It was _**worrying**_

It . . . _**hurt**_

A lot

* * *

When they were _**s.i.x.t.e.e.n**_, it was the **t#i#m#e** _**P-e-r-c-y **_dreaded

The **p*r*o*p*h*e*c*y**

His _choice_

**_The decision_**

The **fate of the world** rested on _his shoulders_ . . .

And while his **_f:r:i:e:n:d:s _**say they're **with him**, _everyone _knew it really was **_his own decision_**

**[thank gods he made the right one]**

* * *

When they grew o.l.d.e.r . . . they _drifted__  
__A_  
_P_  
_A_  
_R_  
_T_

**_P-e-r-c-y_**and **A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h **were _d+a+t+i+n+g_, but went to **different colleges**

**_Halfway across the world_**

It **d|e|p|r|e|s|s|e|d **him, it **d|e|p|r|e|s|s|e|d** _them_, but they thought they could handle it

**L_o_n_g d_i_s_t_a_n_c_e** could totally work

They'd **_make_** it work

Like everything else

_(unfortunately, it didn't)_

xXx

With _**G~r~o~v~e~r**_, though . . . it was the **same thing**

They _talked_, and **Iris-messaged**, and occasionally called ((but not often)), but the chats got **shorter**

The **IMs** and calls **_stopped coming_**

They _halted to a **stop**_

And _**G~r~o~v~e~r **_**moved forward**, _married Juniper_(but inviting _**P-e-r-c-y **_and **A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h **to the wedding), and then left _**P-e-r-c-y **_at a  
S  
T  
A  
N  
D  
S  
T  
I  
L  
L

* * *

Things **didn't change much**

_**P-e-r-c-y **_and **A/n/n/a/b/e/t/h **and _**G~r~o~v~e~r **_were still _**f:r:i:e:n:d:s**_, of course ((he thinks))

Those two are still the **_greatest f:r:i:e:n:d:s_**((and people)) _**P-e-r-c-y **_will probably ever know

They _were_ and **are** the _**best**_

**[it's just a matter of if they thought the same about him]**

_**P-e-r-c-y **_never blamed them

He blamed **_himself _**a lot, really

_Why_ didn't he call more? **Why'd** he _wait_ for the calls? Why didn't _**he**_ call _**them**_?

**Why **didn't _**he **_make arrangements to meet?

**Why**

_Why_

Why

The word that **r!a!c!e!d** through his mind for _**years**_

_**Why**_

They were _**f:r:i:e:n:d:s **_forever, _**f:r:i:e:n:d:s **_for **life**. . . weren't they?

* * *

_**. . . PERCYYYYYYY I'M SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU ;A;**_

_**THIS IS COMPLETELY AU. **_

_**If not, I die. TT-TT**_

_**. . . whew. I need to write more. Anyway, this is basically . . . actually, I dunno anymore. This just flowed right outta me as soon as I reached the Titan's Curse section. I guess it's my own thoughts about people I've met on Fanfiction. (You know who you are.)**_

**_I feel like everyone's moving forward with their lives, while I'm trying my best to put it to a halt. I know we won't be friends _****forever _but . . . close enough?_**

**_As usual, Doc Manager's retarded and might get rid of spaces or underlining or anyhing, but bare with me?_**

**_Thanks for reading and drop a review~_**


End file.
